In political campaigns, it is frequently desirable to present the credentials of the candidates to their constituents in such a creative manner that they catch the attention of even the most casual and indifferent voter. It is the object of this invention to present the resume of a candidate in a fun and game magic device.
Another object of this invention is to promote the american bicentennial themes to children in simple, interesting and memorable ways.
Another object of this invention is to perform simple magic tricks.
Another object of this invention is to serve as an educational toy even for the poor children.
Other objects and advantages may reside in the construction of the device as may be apparent from the following description.